


Reese as Elizabethan spy [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Reese and Finch Throughout History [15]
Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Elizabethan, Friendship, Love, M/M, Queen and spies, Slash, historic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Harold Finch is a wealth landowner, Jonathan Reese is a spy for Queen Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese as Elizabethan spy [FANART]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Queen Elizabeth the first of England employs a formidable man, Sir Francis Walsingham, as her spymaster. England is a Protestant nation, but there are plenty of wealthy, secretly Catholic families suspected of conspiring against Elizabeth, or to put her cousin Mary on the English throne. When Walsingham hears rumours that Sir Harold Finch, a rich landowner in Sussex, is suspected of having a secret room in his mansion and that it may be a "priest hole" (the Elizabethan term for secret rooms built to shelter Catholic priests, performing forbidden Catholic masses in wealthy homes), Walsingham decides to investigate Finch. Since Finch has conveniently let it be known that he is in need of a secretary, Walsingham dispatches one of his cleverest spies, one Jonathan Reese, to fill the position and find out if Finch is indeed a loyal Protestant, or a traitorous Catholic. A delicate mission, as Finch's family is well-respected and he is very rich. 
> 
> But when Reese shows up, handsome, intelligent, charming yet clearly something far more dangerous than merely a gentleman's secretary, Finch is vastly intrigued by him, and hires him on the spot. He proceeds to keep Reese busy tallying the agricultural matters and supplies needed for his estate. Finch spends so much time with his fascinating new secretary, Reese is hard-pressed to perform his duties as a spy. He has to wait till Finch is in his room at night, to slip about checking for his reported secret room. Still, Reese finds Sir Harold an attractive distraction. They end up taking meals together, even sipping wine and playing chess together in the evenings. They quickly become friends, and Reese is as intrigued by his new employer, who is both brilliant and cultured, as Finch is by him.
> 
> Finally, late one night, Reese glimpses Finch going into a room he's never seen before, through a hidden door in his own bedroom. Reese's heart falls, for he fears Finch really is a secret Catholic, and that the room is a priest hole. He doesn't realize that Finch allowed him to glimpse the room deliberately, to see if he would then leave his house to report him, as he suspects Reese may be working for Walsingham, and what his real purpose is. Reese agonizes over it for several days, then finally decides to tell Harold and allow him to explain, instead of reporting him and thus dooming him to death. When he finally goes to Harold, Finch just smiles at him, delighted that Reese has proved to be trustworthy after all. "Mr. Reese...allow me to show you what that room is for." When he takes Reese into the hidden room, which is rather large, Reese is astonished to find books and strange inventions strewn all around it. 
> 
> "There are no priests hidden here," Finch says drily. "Instead, I am attempting to recreate the inventions of Maestro Leonardo da Vinci. I am merely a Protestant with an interest in science and engineering."
> 
> Reese is delighted, relieved but confused. "Then why keep these marvelous things a secret?" He waves a hand at the room, and the intriguing things Harold is making. 
> 
> Harold grows serious. "Because knowledge can be dangerous, as you well know, Jonathan." He points to a drawing spread out on a table. "Leonardo's dearest wish was to invent a flying machine. I intend to do so, and to one day test it in a hidden place on my lands, so no one else will see it." When Reese lifts an eyebrow at him, Harold asks quietly, "Can you imagine what an advantage such a machine would give to any army? What power it would convey upon any ruler? Wars could, and would, be fought with such a thing."
> 
> Reese nods, knowing that Queen Elizabeth would give anything to have such power in her hands. Though he is loyal to her, he's seen enough of death and killing, and echoes Harold's desire not to be the cause of a terrible war. At that moment, he makes his decision. He drops to his knee in front of Harold and says quietly, "I swear to you, I will never breathe a word of any of this to another living soul. Your secrets are safe with me, Sir Harold." When he lifts his head, he sees Finch smiling at him fondly. "I knew that, else I would never have asked you here, Jon."
> 
> "Why did you? Ask me here, that is."
> 
> "I think you know why," Harold says, shyly and breathlessly, as Jon Reese's blue-green eyes hold his. Reese smiles back at him, as he gets to his feet...
> 
> A week later, Reese reports to Walsingham one last time. "Finch is no Catholic, merely a harmless eccentric with a private library on art, my lord. I checked into him and went over his house thoroughly. His so-called 'secret room' hides nothing more than books, and they are all harmless."
> 
> In gratitude for completing his difficult mission, when Jon requests it, Walsingham rewards him with gold and finally, a release from his service. Jon rides back to Sussex -- and his new task, protecting his brilliant lover -- with a smile.


End file.
